Revenge of a Night Elf
by Luc-nag
Summary: Four hundred years old "The Forgotten" had taken his family. Now they are back and Larnixva must fight them again to protect his people, avenge his lost family, and find peace within himself. Original Story. Rated MA for violence and sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of a Night Elf**

Chapter One:

The moon cast a ghostly light into the forests of this almost forgotten land of the Night Elves. As he looked out over the forests far below, his dark blue steel-silken armor whipped and crackled. His long dark hair whipping out behind him with the high winds over the cliffs on which he stood.

Suddenly he sniffed, catching a strange and somehow familiar scent. "No not here, Not now!!" he thought as he stepped off the cliff. A few seconds of calm while the wind rushed by his ears, then he landed heavily and ran for home.

Chapter Two:

His heart pounded in his chest like a drum, sweat drip from his brow, and his legs burned. Skidding to a halt, he looked around before jumping into his tree hut. For unlike most of his kin; who live in the underground caves, he chooses to live in the deep forest of Alafaia. His first thought was "Swords and Weapons!" half running to the place where they hung. The two swords he used, one: a huge bladed Uchi-Katana whose blade itself was six and half feet long, and the second: a Ninajato was slightly shorter blade only four feet in length. Going to the drawer he pulled out Shurikens, his long bow made of black oak and unbreakable, and a quiver of one thousand arrows with obsidian heads. He tied his long midnight blue hair up into a loose top-knot letting some fall freely about his shoulders, which was enhanced by his milky white skin and blood red eyes with cat's pupils. Running hard again and stopping to sniff the air from time to time, "They're close!" he thought as he saw the entrances to the caves of his people. A lone guard stood there, "What do you want wanderer?!" the young elf demanded. "Stand aside young one, I do not wish to hurt you, I have a message for the king", he replied. "_Hurt me?! _Oh please old man, don't make laugh!" The young guard said drawing his sword, but he was too fast. In one movement he tripped the guard who fell on his back, and brought his foot down hard on the guards face breaking his jaw. He made his way to the thrown room and bowed low to the king.

The king rose "Welcome brother... what news?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge of a Night Elf**

Chapter Three:

"Welcome brother... any news?!" the king asked. "The army of the Forgotten is on the move" he said, gently removing his black oak bow and quiver from his back. The swords and throwing stars however, remained at his hips. Slowly and purposefully he pulled up the sleeve of his woven silken steel armor. Revealing three deep scars that ran along his forearm, which were surrounded by blood-red and dark-blue tattoos that ran like flames up his arm. "You know my oath!" He declared in a voice loud and clear, "For three centuries I have protected the kingdom and her people!" He said drawing his Katana; this was part of the ritual. "Now a fourth dawns and so yet again I, Larnixva, shall give my blood once again." Placing the blade on his arm and drawing it across the forearm, the blade bite into his skin. The blood flowed and dropped onto the cold marble floor, and when he sheathed his sword that ended the ritual. "I go....I hunt!" Larnixva said to the king, and his royal guard who stood not far away. He picked up his bow and quivers, slung them across his back, pulled up his hood and exited the caves.

Chapter Four:

Stepping over the guard whose jaw he had just broken, Larnixva stepped into the pale moonlight yet again. Running at a trot he made for the cover and safety of the deep forest. Suddenly his eyes caught the movement of a small shape. Moving back into the shadows and notching an arrow, he then heard a familiar whistle. "Damn it! ...She can never stay behind" he thought. Whistling back, Larnixna stepped out from the shadows, and the small shape materialized into a small Sprite riding atop a small black Ocelot.

"Please Lar, just this once. PLEASE!!" the tiny Sprite said, batting her eyes at him. "No Ti... You know why you can't." he replied. At that the tiny women began to cry heartbroken, he knelt and kissed her tiny cheek. "Oh my little friend," he said fondly, "must I tell you again why I go alone?" At this Ti seems to brighten, "A story!" she said, her eyes beaming. Larnixva sighed, "No my friend... a reminder.... you know that my wife and son were killed because of my carelessness just over four hundred years ago tonight... and for that reason I go alone." With a small kiss good-bye he left she there. "Oh Ti, I hate telling you no." He thought as he ran through the forests. Like the lone wolf that he'd become.

Hours past and nothing, but with the dawn breaking, the forest was never _this _quiet. Turning just in time to see a black arrow whistle by his head, and an undead elf bearing down on him; there was no time draw his swords, and the power of the elf slamming into him was like having a mountain fall on his head. When all hope seems lost just before losing conscious, he saw an outline of a figure jump up onto the elf's shoulder and slice through its jugular with a tiny digger. Black blood gushing out of the open artery, the elf fell dead. The figure finally came into focus just as he blacked out. It was Ti!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five:

Once Larnixna regained conscious he knew he was hurt, by the copper metallic taste of blood that filled his mouth. He put a hand to his chest, and his armor had been removed. Ti was busy sewing up a deep, long gash just under his left armpit. She was using a pine needle, which she had enchanted to be hard as steel and unbreakable, as a needle and a few strands of her own hair as thread. Her tiny hands worked away at his injuries. Her long red hair covered most of her face but her eyes, which were full of concern and love for her dear friend. Larnixva groaned and spat out blood, along with a few teeth. As he lay there he took in every detail of Ti's tiny body. Her long red hair which fell down mid-back shone golden in the sunlight, her small full round breasts, and eyes the color of ice. Her skin was almost black, only in the sunlight could anyone tell that it was actually dark blue. She shifted over him to get a better look at the top of his wound, but also gave him a full view of her firm muscular buttocks. Larnixva turned his head to hind the fact that he had actually started to blush. Her armor like his was made from woven silken-steel, the only difference was her was blood red.

Once Ti had finished, Larnixna sat up and looked at her. "Didn't I tell you _NO_", he said smiling. "Oh, I guess I missed _that _part." she said looking innocent and sweet. Suddenly she laughed like an angel and kissed him gently, her tiny lips pushing against his. "I glad your safe." Ti said turning away for fear that she may begin to cry. Larnixva felt something soft brush up against him and heard a purring sound, turning he saw Uki Ti's Ocelot mount. "I own you my life," he said after a long moment, "Please, ask me twice for anything in return." She thought a moment and finally said, "Let me come with you." "You need weapons", he replied. "My home is not far all I need is there... let us go then." Then putting a hand on his chest she asked, "Tell me about this tattoos?" Larnixva sigh again but smiled. "They are elvish protection mantras and other forgotten mantras of peace and nature", he explained looking at the black and red tattoos. "A fat lot of good those did!" she laughed. "And these?" she asked tapping his arm. "Just flames to remind me of my fire inside", he replied slowly. Slowly they got to their feet and made their way to Ti's little house.

Chapter Six:

Ti's hut looked small from the outside. Once inside Larnixva was amazed that he, at nearly seven feet tall could stand upright. It was a Palace. Ti's tiny body began to grow and shine with light and suddenly she appeared before Larnixva, a woman of about five foot five. She quickly went to get her weapons which included: a bow made from U wood and like Larnixva a quiver full of a thousand arrows; a digger and a beautiful Uchi- katana of her own; and a blow gun with a million poison darts. "Oh Larnixva," she said sweetly, "would you like some water?" Offering him a glass, he gulped the water down in one big mouth full. She tied on her bow, quiver, and other weapons and said in her best imitation of him, "We go.... We hunt!" Then they both bounded out of the hut like deer, running hard all night. With still no tracks found, but the air heavy and bloody, after three nights of running hard they slept. Lying beside him, Ti awoke just before dawn to find him in mediation. She sat with him for a time ever so slowly she crept closer to him, and laid her hand in his. He started, but did not move or speak. After his session ended, they moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7:

When evening caught them they stopped in a clearing where a waterfall ran splashing into it. Larnixva knew they would need food and went to hunt deer; returning an hour or so later with a nice big buck freshly killed. He discovered that Ti had built a nice fire, and after gutting the kill he made a spit and slowly roasted it over the fire. "I'm off to bath." He announced and walked slowly away from the firelight. Disappearing in the shadows, only the rustle of his armor could be heard in the low wind, then as he stripped down nothing. Ti having been curious about what his body looked like underneath his armor for a _very _long time now, crept through the woods without so much as a sound. Her eyes were just as good as his in the very low light, so day or night made no difference to them. As she got closer she heard him singing or chanting to himself she could not tell which. She found a hiding spot just in among the trees, and looked out she found his back was to her. There he was, his white skin seems to glow in the ever growing darkness, and she felt warmth between her legs as she drank him in with her eyes. His muscular body, formed by four hundred years of bloodshed and combat, was covered with tattoos and scars. Big and small they were like some sort of jigsaw puzzle on his body. He had a firm buttock, and his blue hair was untied and falling down his back. Then he turned to face her, and she felt the rush of blood come to her face as she blushed heavily. His chest rippled with well toned muscles, and his broad shoulders moved tight under his skin. She let her eyes fall ever so slowly down his body to prolong the moment. She almost lost her balance at what she saw "Oh yes," she thought, "you are _a real _man." For this was what she saw, Larnixva's soft fleshy penis hung there, along with his big testicles. Her guess was he was at _least _seven inches long. Slowly she made her way back to the fire, biting her lip and smiling to herself. Shortly after Larnixva returned "I hope you liked what you saw?" He asked. Ti froze that she had been caught!

Chapter 8:

"I...err... umm...," she began feeling sheepish. But he stopped her with a hand that pressed to her lips. "Its ok." he said softly, and continued to dress back into his armor. Before he could button it up around him-self, Ti stopped him and put a hand to his chest. She touched two very long scars that ran the length of his chest, from armpit to hip on each side of his body. "What are these from?" she asked softly. "They are a reminded of my failure." he told her. "You mean you did that to yourself?!" she replied shocked. He nodded slowly with a far off look on his face, as the flood of images and memories bombarded Larnixva's consciousness. "I couldn't save them!" he blurted. "I tried but-" She cut him off and gently rapped her arm around him. His chest heaved once then, he softly began to cry in her arms. She'd never seen him show any emotion, other than hate and rage, and she knew that this had been a _very _long time coming. She gently kissed his mouth and to her surprise his teeth had grown back in. But with that kiss, as her lips and tongue touched his, he broke away from her. Speaking half to him-self, "My love I failed you and my son.... my only son please forgive me." He then threw his arms around Ti again and broke down. Crying like he had not cried in a long time as though he were letting go of four hundred years of pain and guilt. He then fell into a deep sleep with Ti watching over him stroking his hair, and kissing him gently every time he'd cry out in his dreams. "Oh, how I love you," she thought. And fell asleep beside him just before dawn.


End file.
